mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Humans vs. Vampires
' Humans vs. Vampires' is an interactive game based on My Babysitter's a Vampire. It can be played on the official website at http://www.mybabysittersavampire.com It can also be played on an iPhone,iPad,and iPod touch by downloading it from the AppStore. It is said to have had an affect on how the series ended and who won, humans or vampires, though there is no real evidence. Gameplay Pick a side, pick a character, and use controls to fight the opposing side. Every time you win, you add points to your team's overall score, Team Human or Team Vampire. Whichever team leads in the Humans vs. Vampires game will effect who pulls ahead in the actual TV series. You can use 3D glasses to play the game in 3D, or just play in 2D. Either way, the special effects are high-quality, realistic, and even includes video and voice. Even the site itself has improved enormously, just see for yourself. You can represent Team Human by playing as Ethan, Sarah, Benny or Rory. Or you can represent Team Vampire and play as Jesse, Erica, Zombie Principal (Principal Hicks as a zombie) or Nurse Vee (Annie from Blood Drive) Before you pick a character, you can see their profile, which explaining their special moves and who they are. Each character has different attacks, but their controls are similar. For example, Erica and Sarah may both be vampires, but Eric a has special vampire moves while Sarah's moves are more only the fighting instead of supernatural side. The characters all have more than one special move. For example, only Ethan can throw holy-water balloons, do a Dagger Uppercut, and a Light saber Roundhouse. But, all the characters can jump, duck, punch, throw, and kick. You can even combine them to do more powerful attacks like a jump- kick, or low-kick that will knock down opponent. The Humans vs. Vampire game allows you to play against the computer, invite your friend to fight against you, or fight against a random person around the world. In the single-player mode, you can play on Practice Mode or Arcade mode. On Practice Mode, you get to practice attacks on one of you enemies, who only take all the hits to you give and don't attack you. On Arcade Mode, you can go on easy, medium, or hard. After you pick a character, you will have to battle all four characters from opposing team individually (unless you quit). If you chose Team H uman, you would have to fight Erica, then Zombie Principal, then Nurse Vee, and Jesse last. If you choose Team Vampire, you go up against Rory, then Benny, then Sarah, and finally Ethan. You can't move on to the next opponent until you win 2 of 3 rounds. One point goes to your team you supported if you defeat your opponent. But more points can be earned if you beat everyone from the opposite team. If you win on easy mode, you score 10 points for your team at the end, if you win medium mode, you win 20 points, and if you win hard mode, you win 30 points. Doug Falkonhawk will be the host throughout the game. He will introduce each character's special move, humorously introduce your opponent and why your side needs to defeat him or her, announces what's happening during the fight, and explains what the Humans vs. Vampires game is before directs you to the game. Trivia *Sarah and Rory represent Team Human however, they are Vampires. Zombie Principle and Boltz are on the Vampire team but aren't vampires. New App You can check out the brand new app on the App store for 0.99 America or Free in the UK. You can have 2 extra players Boltz and Jane. You normally can only fight as Ethan Morgan 'Team Humans' or Jesse 'Team Vampires'. You cannot be any others unless you pay extra. The new app is great with excellent graphics. - Mubeen Raja Tumblr mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo2 1280.jpg MBV06.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo1_1280.jpg My-Babysitters-a-Vampire.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mfvp96EUHY1rh873qo9_1280.jpg Category:Games Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire Category:Apps Category:Sarah Category:Erica Category:Ethan Category:Ethan Morgan Category:Benny Weir Category:Benny Category:Rory Category:Annie Category:Annie Vee Category:Zombies Category:Jesse Category:Characters Category:Media